


The Jacket (Part 1)

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [54]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Fluff, Football, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Shy Choi Soobin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: All Choi Yeonjun wants is to date Choi Soobin and let him wear his letterman jacket to school. Only problem is, Yeonjun can't string two words together when he's in the younger's presence.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 11
Kudos: 368





	The Jacket (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this request, it was so fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> As well, thank you for being patient with uploads, I know they're not as often now, and I'm sorry for that! Life got crazy but it's relaxing again so hopefully I can post more! 
> 
> Please send any prompts you have [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

“Doesn’t Taehyunnie look adorable in my letterman jacket?” Beomgyu asked, nudging Yeonjun’s side. Yeonjun scowled at him, sticking his tongue out and promptly looking away from where Beomgyu was gazing dreamily. “I can’t fucking stand you,” he muttered. Beomgyu only laughed, slapping a hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder and giving him an annoying squeeze. “One day you’ll grow a pair and ask Soobin-hyung out and then _he’ll_ be able to wear your letterman jacket and everyone will know he’s off the market,” he gushed.

Yeonjun pushed him away, grabbing something random off the lunch counter and stalking away. Beomgyu always teased Yeonjun about his crush on Soobin, and the fact that Yeonjun had been too scared to do anything about it. It wasn’t that Soobin was intimidating, it was just that he was so _sweet_ , Yeonjun was pretty sure the boy would say yes to a date just to spare someone’s hurt feelings.

No, he wanted Soobin to come to him. But so far, that hadn’t been easy, considering their paths never crossed and the only time Yeonjun even saw Soobin was at the weekly football games. And that was from a distance, with an entire high school stadium and a bunch of protective gear separating them. Yeonjun wouldn’t have even developed his crush if Beomgyu hadn’t invited Soobin to an after party one time, and the rest was history.

Now he was a pathetic pining mess who fantasised about Choi Soobin wearing his letterman jacket and proudly showcasing the large embroidered “Choi Y.” for everyone to see.

Said Choi Y. sat down at his usual lunch table, picking apart the sandwich and staying petulantly silent as Beomgyu and Taehyun—with Beomgyu’s stupid letterman jacket—joined him. They chatted aimlessly, ignoring Yeonjun’s pettiness, which only made the elder more annoyed.

As he ate, he glanced across the cafeteria, and immediately softened as he saw Soobin standing at the exits. He was talking happily with freshman Hueningkai, and Yeonjun could see his dimples from here. He sighed as he watched, a small smile gracing his lips, because Soobin was just so precious and cute and adorable and—

“You gonna start drooling, hyung?”

Yeonjun’s expression immediately switched to an irritated one as he narrowed his eyes and sat up straight. “Can you fuck off? Go back to talking to your boyfriend,” he hissed, grabbing his barely-eaten lunch and standing up. If he was being obnoxiously loud and drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria—including Soobin—he wasn’t aware. He only focused on Beomgyu, who laughed again and shook his head as Yeonjun stormed off.

Yeonjun threw his trash away, and then realised he was going to pass Soobin as he left. He hesitated, a blush colouring his cheeks just at the thought. He considered maybe accidentally bumping into him, or just sharing a smile, but when he glanced over, he saw that Soobin was no longer by the doors. He must have slipped out while Yeonjun was throwing his temper tantrum. 

Of fucking course.

It was the day of one of the biggest games of the season. A game between Yeonjun’s school and their rival high school across the city. The entire school was buzzing with anticipation, the talk in the halls all focused on the game, and the amount of people wearing letterman jackets in support of their significant others on the team was making Yeonjun want to scream.

Now, not only was Beomgyu teasing him, but his entire team was too. He was one of the only seniors who hadn’t given his jacket to anybody, and it bothered him as much as it amused his teammates. As he put away his books from his morning classes, he stared at his jacket which was hanging in his locker.

It made him a bit sad, and he definitely felt very single. Sure, he had his team and his friends, but he had been craving a different kind of relationship for a long time. He was a giver by nature, a caretaker and a person to rely on. He wanted someone to care for, but the only one who ever popped into his head was the boy he was too scared to talk to.

He almost shut his locker, before a rush of confidence suddenly shot through him. Maybe it was the game—which he was confident they’d win—or maybe it was the universe getting tired of waiting around for Yeonjun to do something.

He bit his lip as he grabbed his jacket, folding it over his arm and closing his locker. He looked at his jacket, the idea forming in his head as he did. If he could just work up enough courage to give Soobin the jacket, maybe the implications would be enough to let Soobin know what Yeonjun was trying to do.

Because Yeonjun wasn’t sure he’d be able to string two words together if he had to do small talk and then confessions and then whatever was supposed to happen after that. If his jacket spoke _for_ him, maybe that would do the trick and then Soobin would either accept or reject him.

And at this point, Yeonjun would take rejection, because at least then he’d have tried and he would know and be able to mourn and move on.

His resolve solidified, he shook out his hair and walked towards the cafeteria. This time, instead of meeting Beomgyu in line, he took a detour and went straight into the open atrium. His eyes scanned the crowd for a tall, blue-haired boy with the gentlest smile and sweetest face and—enough. He found him easily, alone at the vending machines, and his heart started to race as the nerves kicked in.

But his feet moved forward and he took deep breaths, and before he knew it he was standing in front of Soobin who was looking at him in a most curious manner.

“Yeonjun-ssi?”

Yeonjun swallowed. He always forgot how deep Soobin’s voice was. They stared at each other for a moment, Yeonjun anxiously and Soobin confusedly. And then Yeonjun held out his letterman jacket, gulping.

Soobin’s eyes flickered down to the jacket, before returning to Yeonjun’s, who was about to start shaking he was so nervous. His heart was in his throat and words weren’t a thing. Only Soobin didn’t take the jacket. In fact, he furrowed his brows and tilted his head, blinking a few times. “Um, are you showing me your jacket?” he asked, genuinely puzzled.

Yeonjun only stared for a second, brain not comprehending Soobin’s words, before he realised that Soobin had asked a question.

“Uh, no,” Yeonjun replied, voice raspy. “I want you to…h-have it.” He wasn’t sure how he managed, his words sounding foreign in his own ears. He swallowed again, arms starting to get tired from holding the jacket out, and Soobin only looked more confused. He glanced at the jacket again. “But isn’t it yours? Why would you want me to have it?” He giggled then, which almost made Yeonjun whimper. “I promise I’m not cold or anything, Yeonjun-ssi,” he said, smiling so beautifully it made Yeonjun’s knees weak.

This was the absolute worst idea he had ever had. Soobin genuinely didn’t get it. Yeonjun wasn’t sure how the boy hadn’t picked up on the letterman jacket tradition, but apparently, he hadn’t. And now he probably thought Yeonjun was the weirdest person ever who just went around offering people random articles of his clothing. He was going to have to do the exact thing he was trying to avoid doing.

“It’s my letterman jacket,” he forced out. His heart was still jackhammering in his chest, and his breath was coming in shorter gasps than usual, but he had gotten this far. He could push through. “And it would…make me really happy if you wore it.”

Soobin’s eyes widened and his hand shot out to unfold the jacket, mouth opening in a soft gasp as he saw the letters. Yeonjun blushed hard, feeling idiotic. It probably just looked like a random jacket folded up the way it was, now it made sense why Soobin was so confused. Fuck, Yeonjun was so stupid. He was going to go home and bury himself in a hole and never come out ever again.

“I thought only football players’ girlfriends or boyfriends wore the letterman jackets,” he asked. Yeonjun felt his cheeks burn again and he nodded. He lowered his arms, because they were starting to go numb, and Soobin—whose hand was still on the fabric—held on so that it fell from Yeonjun’s hands and ended up in his. Soobin blushed a bit too, before his face scrunched up again. “But…I’m not your b—.” He stopped himself, eyes widening as he fell quiet.

Yeonjun pressed his lips together, wondering how much time had passed. Certainly not that much, even though it felt like an eternity. Soobin stared at him, and Yeonjun didn’t know what to do. His heart and mind were malfunctioning and he was regretting every decision he had ever made in his life and fuck he needed to say something before Soobin slipped out of his grasp forever.

“Would you want to be?” Yeonjun asked. “My boyfriend?”

And Soobin’s reaction was almost enough to send Yeonjun into cardiac arrest. His eyes rounded out as his jaw dropped, and the prettiest cherry red blossomed over his cheeks and all the way to his ears. He seemed entirely caught off-guard, but Yeonjun hoped the blush was a good sign. Because he was on the verge of running away and never showing his face again. He had never gay-panicked this hard before in his life.

“You want me to be your boyfriend?” Soobin responded. Yeonjun swallowed, scratching behind his neck awkwardly. “I mean, maybe not immediately but…eventually?” He lifted his head to look at Soobin then, and was surprised to see him covering up a smile with one of his large hands. “Are you asking me out, Yeonjun-ssi?” he giggled.

And yep, that was it. Yeonjun was done for.

“Because I’d love to go out with you.”

Wait, what? Yeonjun’s head snapped up and he must have misheard. “Really?” he asked. Soobin only laughed, nodding. “You’re kind of adorable, and really pretty, so yeah, I’d love to go out with you,” he repeated. Yeonjun blushed, before scrunching his nose up. “Yah, I’m not adorable, I’m manly,” he shot back, suddenly feeling a lot less anxious. It was probably due to the fact that _Choi Soobin wanted to go out with him_.

The giddiness was building quickly, and Yeonjun knew he was going to need to rein it in. Soobin laughed at his comment though, before smiling sweetly at him, eyes sparkling. “And I’d love to wear your letterman jacket,” he whispered.

Yeonjun squeaked, blushing, and watched as Soobin fully unfolded his jacket and slipped his arms through it. Thankfully, they were similar sizes, so it fit him well. Yeonjun could feel his mouth water a bit as Soobin adjusted it a bit, and then did a slow spin. “It’s comfortable, I like it,” he said. Yeonjun could only gawk, because his fantasies were coming to life right in front of him. Soobin looked like a fucking sin wearing the jacket, and Yeonjun was a weak, weak man.

The younger looked at Yeonjun, before grinning brightly. “I’ll see you at the game, okay?” he said. Yeonjun only nodded, and then Soobin bowed and dashed off. Yeonjun spun, watching him go, watching his own name on his back get smaller and smaller until Soobin rounded a corner and couldn’t be seen anymore.

When Yeonjun went to his table, Beomgyu and Taehyun immediately pounced, having witnessed the entire thing. Yeonjun found he suddenly didn’t mind the interrogation or the teasing. He had gotten what he wanted. He had gotten Soobin.

The game had been hard. Yeonjun’s entire body ached and he felt sweaty despite the shower he just took. He was exhausted and even though he was filled with joy—they had won by landslide—he couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed because he hadn’t been able to find Soobin in the crowd any of the times he looked. Granted, everyone was dressed in school colours so he would be harder to spot, but still. Not a single glimpse.

His teammates had already left for the afterparty celebrations, Yeonjun running behind because he had done an interview with the local newspaper before going to shower off. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to go, but he knew he probably should. Maybe now he could text Soobin, since he had a reason to. He smiled at that, feeling a bit better as he picked up his bag and walked out of the training building.

He yawned as he walked out into the empty parking lot. How quickly the crowds cleared when the promise of alcohol and drugs loomed on the horizon. He turned the corner and nearly gave himself whiplash as he saw Soobin leaning against the wall, on his phone.

Yeonjun stopped in his tracks, brows flying up his forehead as he took in the boy. He was wearing the jacket, hair windswept and messy, but looking so gorgeous in the moonlight it should have been illegal. “Soobin-ah?” he ventured, taking a few careful steps forward. Soobin’s head shot up, and he smiled instantly. He stood up straight, slipping his phone into his back pocket and walking right up to Yeonjun.

“Hey! You were so great out there, my throat is sore from cheering so much,” he greeted, excited. Yeonjun flushed but couldn’t help smiling back. “Thank you for coming,” he replied. He reached out, touching Soobin’s shoulder briefly. “And for wearing my jacket.”

Soobin blushed at that, glancing down at Yeonjun’s hand, before taking a step closer. “You headed to a party? Celebrating the big win?” he asked, voice quieter. He was clearly trying not to pry, but Yeonjun detected the flash of hope in his eyes. Hope, mixed with a bit of defeat, as if he hoped Yeonjun _wasn’t_ going to a party.

And fuck it, Yeonjun would skip his own graduation to be with Soobin. He didn’t even like parties that much anyway.

“Um, unless you can offer me a better alternative?” he replied, and okay, he did not mean for that to sound so suggestive but thankfully Soobin only giggled. “Afraid all I can offer is a Studio Ghibli movie and Chinese takeout,” he said, and he was mostly joking, but he ducked his head at the end and Yeonjun knew he was telling the truth. But what he had described…sounded amazing. “I love Studio Ghibli,” Yeonjun replied.

Soobin lifted his head then, smiling shyly. “Wanna come over and watch one of their movies?” Yeonjun’s heart fluttered and he nodded, beaming. “Absolutely.”

The younger smiled more, before nodding too and shifting on his feet a bit. He looked so endearing it was taking all of Yeonjun’s self-control not to pull the boy into his arms and kiss his pretty face off. “Hey, hyung?” the boy suddenly asked, interrupting Yeonjun’s crisis.

Yeonjun hummed in acknowledgement, and Soobin puffed his cheeks out, before taking another step closer. “Close your eyes,” he muttered. Yeonjun felt his pupils dilate as a rush of adrenaline coursed through him. Soobin was waiting though, looking at him apprehensively, and so Yeonjun closed his eyes.

He could hear his heart beating in his ears and his palms were sweaty. It was dead silent, not even a whisper of a breeze. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then Yeonjun felt soft fingers caress his jaw, tilting his chin up just a little, before holding it in place.

Yeonjun felt himself stop breathing as soon as a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. It was so fucking surreal, the feeling, the fact it was actually happening, and Yeonjun wanted to open his eyes just to make sure it wasn’t a dream. But he didn’t, because Soobin pulled back and then kissed him again, this time with a bit more pressure, a bit more purpose. And Yeonjun kissed back, leaning forward and giving back some of his own pressure.

He felt Soobin’s lips turn upward in a soft smile, before they parted and his tongue teased Yeonjun’s lower lip. Yeonjun exhaled through his nose to avoid whimpering, and that’s when Soobin pulled away. Yeonjun opened his eyes, lashes fluttering, and he felt drunk as he stared at Soobin. The younger smiled gently, before taking a few steps back. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure I could wait,” he said honestly.

Yeonjun blushed, before chuckling a bit and nodding. “Feel free to do that whenever you want to,” he replied. Soobin giggled and then pulled his keys out of his—Yeonjun’s—jacket pocket. “I’ll see you at mine?” he inquired. Yeonjun quickly nodded, getting his own keys out.

Soobin flashed a smile, and then pivoted, walking off towards his car. Yeonjun only waited a couple seconds, before walking to his car as well, unable to keep his grin off of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two?


End file.
